Apenas Eu
by Lilian Evans Higurashi
Summary: Ok, Senhores Divinos. Eu, Lily Evans vou lhe dar o prazer Obrigação de me ouvir.Oras, eu sei que não sou muito importante, mas eu tenho uma série de reclamações a fazer, e é bom os Srs me ouvir!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: **_ Oi Gente!_

_Aki estou eu com mais uma fic_

_Eu não sei como vai ser o negócio de postar, porque eu não tenho tido tempo nem pra escrever XD_

_Então, conforme for dando, eu escrevo, beto e posto._

_Peço perdão, mas é que eu vou fazer uma pancada de provas pra ver pra onde eu passo pra_

_Fazer o ensino médio e..._

_EU PRECISO ESTUDAR!_

_XD_

_Beijinhos_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi_

_Ps: Quem quiser que eu bete a fic, please, contact me._

_Eu necessito de uma fic pra betar, se não eu morro de stress!_

Capítulo 1.: Férias ruins 

Oh Deus. Oh Merlin.Oh Buda. Oh algum ser divino existente.

Eu só quero perguntar uma coisa: Vocês existem?

Por que se Vocês existem, eu também, e se eu sei que Vocês existem, porque Vocês não sabem que eu existo?

Estou me sentindo a própria pedra. Sabe, aquelas que você chuta, pisa em cima e ainda xinga?

Sou eu.

Não existe ser pior nesse mundo do que eu.Talvez a Tay.. não, eu sou a pior.

Meu nome?

Lily Evans, põe o Evans que é pra expecificar.

Como eu sou?

Ruiva, cabelos lisos, e olhos verdes.

Resumão:

HORRÍVEL.

Então, seres divinos, esse ser totalmente desprezível que vos fala, porém ainda um ser, tem certas coisas a reclamar.

Como eu disse acima, eu sou um _ser_, um ser totalmente inútil, é verdade, mas um **ser**!

E nenhum ser, por mais inútil e desprezível que seja, merece agüentar Tay e Petúnia 24 horas por dia no seu pé.

Tudo bem, eu já sei o que Vocês vão dizer, que eu não sou um ser qualquer, que eu sou um ser super dotado, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas eu repito que não.

Se não fosse os treinos de ioga da Tay...

Deixa eu explicar, senhores divinhos, quem é a Tay, apesar de Vocês saberem.

A Tay é a garota mais popular dessa escola, a mais inteligente, e a mais ... a mais...

Bem o caso, é que ela é super "zen" e, ao contrário de mim, não pula, ( no bom sentido, veja lá... Vocês são santos...) em cima dos garotos que passam aquela cantada deslavada pra cima dela.

Pq vc não é um pouco mais parecida com a Tay, Lily?- é o que todos falam.

" Seja mais parecida com a Tay." Ou então, " Você devia estudar como a Tay", " Viu como a Tay é estudiosa e caprichosa?" e também " A Tay não faria isso..."

Oh, droga. Vocês _notam_ que eu tenho sorte... Nem em _casa_ em tenho paz.

Bem, minha _querida_ prima Taíssa é o modelo da família.

Você é a Tay? É da minha família?

Se a resposta for não e sim, pobre de você .

Sinto dó.

Eu tenho tido pena até do meu priminho, Eduardo, que vai nascer daqui a três meses. Mais um para a ditadura: **_A Tay é melhor, vc é um fracasso humano._**

Oh, Merlin...

A Tay também é bruxa, (novidade, eu não consigo ser melhor do que ela por mais de _três_ segundos) e imitando a voz de minha mãe é tão perfeita!

Nunca levou nenhuma detenção

E é uma aluna Exemplar da Grifinória.

( Ela _sempre_ se **esquece** de mencionar que a **_Monitora –chefe_** da Grifinória sou _eu_.)

É uma ótima artilheira daquele jogo, quaf .. baleif...quatibola...quattricola( Quadribol... só porque eu tenho** horror **de voar)

Bom, pule essa parte, digamos que eu e minha prima tenhamos uma certa..._desafinidade._

Concordamos plenamente em não contar a ninguém o nosso parentesco.

E como somos primas por parte de mãe ( Lily Anne Evans, Taíssa Anne Weller) deu pra esconder, o que é muito bom.

O que eu tenho que admitir, é que a tal _ ioga_ da Tay tem resultado. Eu tenho conseguido respirar entre uma frase e outra, e isso quando eu estou com raiva é um grande avanço...

Bem, minhas fiéis companheiras de causa são Kamille, Marlene, Alice, Emelina e Héstia .

A Kamille Alves é alta, tem cabelos e olhos pretos e usa óculos... ela, não sei como, consegue colar de mim em _ todas _ as provas.

Marlene McGuiller é uma garota loira de olhos azuis penetrantes, muito inteligente, e é ótima com qualquer coisa de roupa, maquiagem, cabelo, etc. Sabe tudo o que é tendência, o que combina, não combina, etc. Adora aprontar com qualquer um, até mesmo os marauders já cairam em algumas peças dela, apesar deles não serem seu alvo preferido..(sonserinos) Ela, apesar de nós duas sermos muito diferentes e dela estar sempre em detenção, enquanto eu sou monitora, é minha melhor amiga.

Emelina Vance é relativamente baixa, olhos verdes e cabelos tão loiros quanto os do Malfoy nojento.

Alice McFustt, é baixinha, tem olhos e cabelos pretos, que contrastam com a pele branca, e o rosto redondo.

Héstia Jones, tem cabelos negros e olhos castanho-escuros. É brilhante em feitiços.

Eu, a Lice, a Lene e a Lina somos da Grifinória, enquanto a Mille e a Héstia são da Corvinal.

Somos conhecidas como "**_ OSexteto das Impopulares"_** o que, devo reconhecer, melhorou bastante.

Quero dizer, o que Vocês preferem, o Sexteto das impopulares, ou o grupo das sarnentas indesejadas?

Nós ficamos com o primeiro, muito obrigada.

Se bem que, o primeiro, quem pôs foi o Potter.

Nossa, esse idiota tá namorando a Tay mais idiota ainda.

Nota que coisa linda " O Casal de Idiotas."

Sinceramente, apesar de eu reconhecer que tenho pena do Potter, ele se merecem.

A _ única_ coisa que me aborrece nisso tudo é o fato de que eu e o _totalmente-desprezível-arrogante-Potter_ vamos ser **_parentes..._**

Ohn, god..

Bem, faltam_ dois meses, cinco dias, seis horas, cinqüenta e cinco minutos, e vinte e seis segundos  _para a _maldição_, digo as férias, acabarem e eu poder tirar umas férias justas, com o consolo da Alice, Marlene, Emelina, Kamille, e Héstia.

Sim, isso mesmo que você notou; eu , uma adolescente de 17 anos estou contando as horas, os dias os segundos e, se apostar, até os milésimos de segundos para essas _malditas_ férias acabarem logo de uma vez.

Por que, vc me pergunta. Sim, e é uma pergunta justa, porque, apesar de eu **a-d-o-r-a-r** estudar, eu nunca cheguei a contar o tempo para voltar a escola.

E aqui eu te respondo.

Não sei se eu comentei aí em cima, mas o Potter e a Tay, estão namorando.

E namorados costumam passar as férias na casa dos namorados, certo?

Aí Vocês me perguntam: Você não devia estar feliz? Menos um pra te encher?

Sim, se a Tay tivesse ido pra casa do Potter, eu estaria saltitante.

O único problema é que... _não _ foi a **Tay que foi pra casa do Potter**

E sim...

**O Potter que veio pra casa da Tay** local onde estou _nesse instante._

Agora sim, vocês notam como eu estou _feliz._

Bem, Senhores Divinos, agora os Senhores devem estar rindo. Isso, riam mesmo da desgraça alheia, até mesmo porque eu _sei_ que isso foi um **complô.**

Sim, um _complô._ O Senhor Divino que controla o tempo pôs ele bem frio, pra mim espirrar a cada dois segundos, o que controla os Acasos fez com que chovesse e não desse pra voltar pra casa –bem no dia em que eu visitava _quem?––––_ e o que controla o AZAR , isso mesmo, o _azar,_ não vou por sorte aqui, porque se não vou estar mentindo, pôs as pessoas que eu mais odeio, e que mais _me _odeiam debaixo do mesmo teto.

Petúnia 

_Válter_

_Potter_

_Tay_

E ainda chamam isso de **_férias_**...

Isso devia ser chamado _castigo anual_, isso sim!

"Lily! Hora do jantar, dá pra descer?"

Ouço marchas fúnebres...

E lá vou eu..

Me despedindo dos doces dias da minha infância...

---------------

**N.A.(2)_ Oi Minna. ( Gente)_**

_**Quem nunca teve a "prima perfeita" ou então a irmã, sei lá?**_

_**Espero que Vocês gostem dessa fic, que foi escrita enquanto eu devia estar estudando os ângulos para**_

**_a prova de desenho geométrico amanhã.. _T.T**

_**Ahn! For God's Sake, reviews, please! ( Pelo amor de Deus, comentem, por favor!)**_

_**Kissus e Ja matta ne? ( Beijos e até mais)**_

_**Lílian Evans Higurashi **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.: Jantar insuportável.**

Sabe quando você olha para as pessoas, e sente que estão falando de você? E sabe quando isso acontece 25 vezes seguidas? Pois é, aconteceu comigo.

Todos os Evans, Wellers, Dursley e Potter me encaravam enquanto eu me encaminhava pra cozinha.

Acho que eu nunca tive tanta vontade de me tornar um avestruz.

Aí eu vos pergunto, Senhores Divinos, eu mereço?

Por que eu não sou um avestruz? Tá, eu sei, o avestruz, coitadinho, é feio, e chato, mas...

Ei, espera aí!

Nada de preconceito contra os avestruzes, porque **_eu_** sou _feia_ e _chata!_

E também porque o que eu mais queria agora é ser um avestruz...

E, bem, se olharmos por outro ângulo, os avestruzes é que são felizes, eles podem enfiar a cabeça no buraco quando quiserem, tem liberdade pra casar com quem quiser e...

Ei, peraí, que tem a ver esse negócio de casar com quem quiser?

Ahn, tenha piedade, eu sou louca, só pode ser!  
Tudo o que eu quero é ter a liberdade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco qualquer e viver feliz para sempre!

Notem como os avestruzes são felizes: Não têm irmãs como a Petúnia, quero dizer, é _lógico_ que eles tem irmãs, mas eles nem sabem se são irmãos ou irmãs...

Porque, bem, eu nunca consegui diferir um avestruz macho de fêmea, ou sei lá o que...

Bem, o caso é que se eles não tem irmãs (ou irmãos, como vocês queiram, o sexo não faz a menor diferença nesse caso) totalmente desprezíveis, eles não tem cunhados (ou cunhadas) gordos e desprezíveis e..

Ai, ai lá vou eu, uma pobre e infeliz criatura que não consegue concluir um pensamento sem se justificar...

Ahm, escutem, eu não tenho nenhum preconceito contra os gordos, ok? Até porque, bem, meus pais são gordos, eu sou gordinha, e todas as minhas tias e tios são gordos e...

Ai, bem, vocês entenderam... uma pessoa normal não costuma ter preconceito com aquilo que também é, ou seja, se eu sou gorda, o fato de ser relativamente preconceituosa contra os gordos não pode coexistir com o fato de eu _ser_ uma pessoa relativamente gorda.

_Dá_ pra entender?

Ok, _não._ Mas, basta saber que eu sou uma pessoa suficientemente gorda, para não ter preconceito nenhum contra ninguém relativamente gordo.

E continuando aquele meu pensamento, eles não tem irmãs desprezíveis, cunhados desprezíves, primas desprezíveis e, lógicamente, não tem _futuros primos desprezíveis_...

Bem, desci as escadas e fui em direção a cozinha sendo seguida por todos os olhos do ambiente.

Adivinhem quem veio atrás de mim? 

_**Bingo!**_

Potter...

"Ei, ruivinha, por que nunca me contou que a Tay era sua prima?"perguntou alegremente. Não me perguntem como _algum ser_ do universo podia estar feliz na atual situação, porque como eu já disse, esse alguém não se chama Lily Evans.

"Porque Potter, se acha que eu me sinto contente tendo esse..." rastreei com os olhos qualquer pessoa que estivesse a menos de 16 metros de distância: _vazio.."..._extra-terrestre que se autodenomina Taíssa Anne, tenha certeza de que está plenamente enganado...! E, é _Evans."_

"Engraçado, ela falou algo parecido de você. Algo sobre não querer ter uma _aberração_ por perto, ou sei lá."

"Certo. Potter não sei se você não percebeu, mas você esta sendo de inúmera falta lá na sala, então vá lá fazer companhia aquele _urubu_ que você chama de namorada, **Bem-longe-de-mim**."

"Ahnm, Lily... A Tay é legal, e—"

"Evans, Potter, Evans. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?"

"A vontade, porque eu vou continuar a te chamar de Lily. Ainda não absorvi a idéia de você e Tay serem primas. Você são tão diferentes... mas eu prefiro assim.."

"Ahn, obrigada, Senhores Divinos da Héstia! _Alguém_ no universo percebeu que eu e a Tay não somos iguais, e nem temos que ser! Se bem que... ahn, bem, deixa pra lá, mas Potter, infelizmente, eu e a Tay somos primas sim, e nada nem ninguém vai poder mudar isso, acredite. Além do mais, se tivesse um modo de mudar isso, eu já o teria descoberto a séculos e nós não estaríamos tendo essa _agradável_ conversa na cozinha, porque eu simplesmente não estaria aqui, ou seja, nós não estaríamos conversando, o que resulta que eu estaria jantando agora, o que resulta que eu não ia ficar de pé, na cozinha, conversando com alguém que eu não me dou muito bem, namorado da minha prima que não gosta de mim, e por quem, devo acrescentar, correspondo os mesmos sentimentos ––– o que significa não gostar nem um pouco, nem um pouquinho mesmo, dela––––– e o principal, _morta de fome_.."

"Por que não disse isso logo?" perguntou James, ops, eu quero dizer, POTTER, erguendo uma sombrancelha. "Vem, vamos jantar." ele pegou a minha mão e foi me conduzinho até o lugar onde ele e Tay estavam sentados.

"Não Potter, obrigada, eu vou me sentar do outro la—" foi aí, bem aí que eu vi lá do outro lado, Petúnia e Válter. Ahn, vamos, Merlin! Eles não podiam sentar de um lado só? Aí, formariam o lado que eu denominaria de 'Tortura à Lily–––––– Quer torturar Lily Evans? Então sente-se aqui!' Mas daí, eu sentaria do outro lado, entraria em uma espécie de _tranze_, sairia do planeta Terra e tomaria chá com São Jorge e o Dragão dele, na Lua.

Mas isso não vem ao caso, já que eu estou falando hipotéticamente.

Não adianta eu ficar aqui falando ' E se?', porque simplesmente, não vai acontecer.

Fui bruscamente retirada de meus pensamentos por um Potter nojento sussurrando em meu ouvido.

" Aliás, eu queria saber se você quer sair comigo" quando ele terminou de dizer isso, eu estava sentada ao lado dele–––lugar que deveria ser ocupado pela Tay já que _ela _ é a namorada dele!

Ao perceber isso, dei um pulo e acenei para o Potter dizendo que iria me sentar do outro lado da mesa.

Vocês sabem como é... Ainda sou nova pra morrer...

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente, apesar da Tay ficar falando ele todo sobre o casamento dela com o James–––se é que ele vai ser _obtuso_ o suficiente pra casar com ela sendo assim, mas em todo o caso... Vocês sabem como é, tem _louco_ pra _tudo_ nesse mundo...–––– que parecia bastante incomodado com a situação, e ficava me encarando assustadoramente sonhador.

Resolvi terminar de jantar rápido e, enquanto ninguém olhava pra mim, me levantei murmurando algo como 'vou me deitar mais cedo, porque me sinto indisposta', não que alguém se importasse porque ninguém––––além de Potter–––– pareceu notar a minha fuga, ou como eu prefiro denominar, a minha '_retirada estratégica', _ tão interessados estavam em escutar os arranjos de Tay tinham que ser amarrados por uma fita de cetim rosa-bebê e não por uma rosa-claro.Eu, particularmente, não vejo diferença nisso, já que elas são a mesma cor, não?

" Não, tia querida, não são a mesma cor!" exclamava Tay para uma das minhas tias preferidas, e se não era acabou de virar, a tia...a tia...Ai, droga, o problema de ter uma família tão grande é esse: você sempre se esquece do nome de alguém. De uma tia, um padrinho, uma prima...sei lá, mas de alguém você esquece.

E eu então, que tenho perda de memória recente?

Bem, se bem que 'perda de memória recente', é quando você esquece de uma coisa que acabou de descobrir, ou aprender, não é?

Então eu tenho perda de memória recente com um agravante: eu me esqueço de coisas que aconteceram a mais tempo também! Oh, Senhor Divino que controla as qualidades, me diz, o Senhor comprou um chip de memória vencido? E pôs ele pra **_mim?_** Por que, oh Senhores Divinos?

Eu _sempre_ me esqueço de algo. Ou é de um dever de transfiguração, ou de uma data de História da Magia, ou um ingrediente de poções––– apesar de que elas sempre acabam funcionando. É uma das minhas raríssimas facilidades.–––ou qualquer coisa, desde que eu não me lembre.

Oh, _okay,_ é **_bem_** lógico que quando eu me esqueça de alguma coisa, eu não me lembre dessa coisa, pois se não eu não teria esquecido, não é? Seria uma coisa bem _paradoxal_ essa, né? Seria sim...

Eu definitivamente tenho que parar com essa mania de responder as minhas perguntas. Se são _minhas_ perguntas, elas devem ser criadas por uma pesssoa––––no caso eu–––– que não sabe as respostas, certo?

Se eu sei as respostas, por que diabos eu perco tempo criando as perguntas?

Talvez seja essa minha outra irritante mania de me auto-explicar as coisas...droga, estou mesmo ficando louca...

Isso é _deprimente.._

_Okay_, sem _auto-explicações_ agora. Continuando... era a tia...A tia... A tia...

ANGÉLICA!

Isso, Angélica, era a tia Angélica!

Bem, o caso é que ela falou que rosa- bebê e rosa claro _não _são a mesma cor...

" Rosa- bebê é mais clarinho, mais puro, assim como eu..." sorriu angelicalmente... ela é uma plagiadora, isso sim... esse é o jeito do André, filho do tio Gustavo e da tia Marília, de sorrir quando está encrencado...

" E o vestido?" Tia Cristina perguntou.

" Ahn, o vestido..." resolvi continuar subindo os degraus que davam pro meu quarto. Oras, Vocês não iam querer que eu continuasse com a tortura psicológica, né?

" Com licença?" ainda ouvi Potter murmurar, tenho certeza que ele viria atrás de mim, se não fosse...

" Ahn, querido, fique mais um pouco..." disse Tia Norma.

"Coma mais..." falou mamãe

" Sinta-se a vontade, querido, você comeu tão pouco! Não gostou da minha comida? Ela é temperada demais, querido?" disse, sorrindo, a mãe da Tay, a tia Camila

" Não é isso, muito obrigado seu jantar estava maravilhoso, mas eu estou com sono..." ele respondeu polidamente...

Porque, venham cá, Senhores Divinos. A _culinária_ com certeza não é um dos **dons** da tia Camila...

Quero dizer, nem da Tay. Bem, a menos que Vocês gostem de frango com quiabo queimado, arroz integral queimado e empapado,––––não me perguntem como, elas conseguem–––– sete grãos queimado, _tofu_ queimado, pastel de picles torrado, _shushi_ frito,––sendo que era pro peixe ser cru––– miojo aguado...

Por isso que eu sempre digo, _se é a tia Camila na cozinha, o melhor é você comer nadinha_

Bem, e no jantar de hoje, a tia tinha, **com toda certeza**, se _esquecido_ de pôr o sal. Ahn, okay, estão me mandando dizer a verdade, heim!

Ela tinha se _esquecido_ do sal, tinha se _esquecido_ do arroz no fogo, da torta no forno, de cozinhar a carne, o pastel virou carvão, e... vamos parar por aqui?

Vamos parar por aqui. Eu gosto da tia Camila.

"Ahn... tão cedo!" respondeu tia Camila, parecendo desapontada

" Ahn, sim, eu me acostumei a dormir cedo, por causa de Hogwarts."

Depois do coro de " Ah's," de " Como ele é responsável!", de " Maduro ele, não?" e de " A Tay escolheu bem" e etc, e etc, eles permitiram que o Potter, infeliz, subisse as escadas para o quarto que ele estava ocupando, que para a minha _sorte_ era _ao lado do meu!_

" Olá ruivinha!" Ele sorriu " Achei que ia ter que invadir o seu quarto!"

" Você devia ir dormir." Respondi.

" Hum, eu to sem sono..." Ele disse, dando de ombros.

" Não foi isso que você disse pra eles" falei, apontando a escada,

"Você também não está se sentindo '_levemente indisposta'"_ele se defendeu

"Huh... não." respondi dando de ombros

"Então..." ele sorriu " Não pode reclamar..."  
"Posso sim." teimei. E se havia algo que eu realmente curtia fazer, era teimar. Tipo, é um dom de família. É quase inevitável.

Como _aquele_ doce. Sabe, esse mesmo que você pensou, o seu preferido.

Imagine ele lá, sozinho, carente... largado lá na geladeira... ou no freezer, fogão sei lá..sem companhia...falando 'coma-me, coma-me...coma-me...'...

É inevitável você ir lá e atacá-lo, não é?

É.

É inevitável você pôr a culpa no mais novo, não é?

É.

Infelizmente, eu não tenho irmão mais novo, nem irmã, só mais velha, que é a minha cruz, você sabe, Merlin..

Então a Tay botava a culpa em mim e eu nela.

E em _ quem_ acreditavam? Nenhum palpite? Nenhum mesmo? Jura?

Na _Tay_!

E quem pagava o pato? A pobre e infeliz Lilyzinha aqui, quando comia o doce e quando não comia.

Eu sou _tão_ traumatizada...

Eu preciso de um _psiquiatra_...

Okay, voltando ao nosso raciocínio, se é que havia algum,...

O que era mesmo?

Eu esqueci...

Eu disse que to com perda de memória recente...

Tipo, agora o Potter está me encarando com a típica cara '_perdeu a fala, gatinha?'_ e o sorriso '_eu sei que eu sou muito bom, não precisa ficar emocionada_' comuns dele. E eu não lembro o que eu ia falar.

Humnnnnnn vamos, memóriazinha linda...funciona... não me abandone nesse momento difícil...

Vamos, lindinha... FUNCIONE COISA! bate na cabeça como se ela fosse um computador quebrado imaginariamente

Beleza... estupendo... daqui a pouco eu não lembro nem do meu nome... quem sou eu?

Ai, eu tava falando o _que?_

" Viu, ruivinha, você não pode reclamar, não tem motivos..."

"Tenho sim" eu afirmei.

"Então por que não falou ainda?" ele deu o sorriso '_ Eu sou mais eu'_

"Porque..." de que ia adiantar eu mentir? " Bem, porque eu esqueci do que a gente tava falando... e agora esqueci o motivo também... mas que ele existe, ele existe."

Eu vi aquele sorriso, o sorriso que eu sabia que seria uma gargalhada daquelas de acordar a Gryffindor inteira.

" É sério!" Eu disse _quase_ gritando. " Eu to com problemas sérios de memória! E ainda vem a bendita mania de me _auto-explicar_ as coisas, e eu vou desenvolvendo o porque do motivo, fui desenvolvendo até que eu mudei tanto de assunto que..._esqueci ...?_"

"Ai, ruivinha, só você mesmo..."

" Eu falo sério!" resmunguei, eu nunca falava com ele, e quando falava ele não acreditava em mim?Ahn... alguém aí em cima deve estar de brincadeira...

"E eu acreditei!" Ele disse, sorrindo, no que em seus olhos lia-se claramente _ eu-to-zoando-com-a-tua-cara_ .Dá pra crer?

" Ahn, quer saber? Boa noite Potter. Bons sonhos com seu casamento com a Tay!" Abri a porta que estava atrás de mim e a fechei com um certo estrondo na cara dele.

" Boa noite Lily!" Ele falou em um tom de voz alto, e depois sussurrou ao lado da porta " Bons sonhos _ Comigo_" Cachorro!

**Momento Lily Evans e seus amados leitores:**

Boa noite! ( não sei que horas vocês estão lendo, como eu to escrevendo de noite, fica boa noite, mas interpletem como quiser)

_Humn, Primeiramente, eu tenho um aviso..._

_**MUITO BEM:**_

_**A TAY NÃO FOI INSPIRADA EM NINGUÉM, TÁ?**_

_**EU COMECEI A ESCREVER ESSA FIC NO INÍCIO DE 2005, POR ISSO, EU AINDA NÃO HAVIA**_

_**CONHECIDO A GAROTA, QUE MAIS TARDE VIRIA SER UMA DAS MINHAS MELHORES AMIGAS, QUE ATENDE PELO NOME DE TAYANA, E PELO APELIDO DE TAY.**_

_**TAY! MIGA, ESTÁ AQUI, COM TODO O DESTAQUE QUE DISSE QUE IA DAR, O AVISO TÁ? NÃO É VOCÊ ESSA VILÃ, PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA DOCE, INTELIGENTE, E GENTIL, COISA QUE A TAY DAQUI NÃO É!**_

_**DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÃO FOI POR QUERER! **_

_**E A TODAS AS TAY'S DO MUNDO QUE EU VIR A CONHECER, ESSA GAROTA DA FIC NÃO É INSPIRADA EM VOCÊS! EU JURO SOLENEMENTE!**_

_Agora, meu segundo aviso..._

**Disclaimer: Queria eu que Harry Potter e CIA me pertencesse... Mas é Tudo da Rowling... ela podia ao menos deixar de ser egoísta e liberar o James pra mim e o Sirius pra galera!**

Certo, tudo em dia? 

_Obrigada a todos os que me mandaram reviews, mas eu vou ter que responder depois, porque eu já vou ter que sair correndo!_

_Beijinhos_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi_


End file.
